


Wake Up

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hiatus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's our time now if you want it to be."</i>
</p>
<p>Pete wakes up before Patrick does.  Getting lost in thought is a scary place to be sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Pete's smiling. He feels warm from the inside out, blood rushing through his veins faster than his skin is used to, humming from the feeling. His eyes feel more wide open than usual and everything looks brighter than it did yesterday. 

He walks back upstairs for the third time and quietly pushes his door open to make sure his bed isn't empty, that there's still a boy with too-light blonde hair asleep on the left side, that it wasn't all just a dream (like it has been for the last two years). After a moment, when he's satisfied it's not a mirage, he goes back downstairs and stares out the window and tries not to think too much.

His brain is fuzzy and happy and there's nothing to stop him from closing his eyes and thinking about parted lips and pale hands and a voice like starlight and falling back in love _(and back down again)._

Pete sits up, startled by the dark voice in his own head. "Stop it," he whispers to himself out loud in the empty room. He always does this. Why can't he have pretty and soft for a day before the doubt monster has to slice him open with freshly sharpened claws? He just wants to smile and stare out the window and think about blonde hair.

Now he's thinking about fights and slamming doors and two years with hardly a phone call and blue eyes filled with tears while that voice drips acid into Pete's ears with careful precision. He can taste it in his mouth, bitter like bile.

He's getting a glass of water when the quiet footsteps sneak up behind him. Pete jumps when he feels the hand tap him on the shoulder, but he wraps his arms around the other boy and squeezes him too tightly for the situation. 

Patrick clutches him back, just as desperately. "I was hoping it wasn't just a dream," the singer confesses softly, letting his fingers thread in Pete's hair.

"If it's a dream then we don't have to wake up," Pete whispers back, the memory of the dark voice causing a twinge of fear in his voice.

Patrick can hear it clearly, even with all the time between them. He tucks the pad of his thumb behind Pete's ear and rubs the soft space there, the way he remembers used to help. "We can wake up together," he promises.

"Forever?" Pete's voice trembles at the end.

Patrick nuzzles his face against the other boy's cheek. "I never want to wake up without you again." He means it. The words are hard, but not like steel. There's a warmth in them, like putting your hands on a tree trunk in the middle of a summer day. "We can be okay if we want to be," he adds.

Pete lifts his head to meet the blue eyes and Patrick nods in answer to the unspoken question. "I want to be okay," the older says, pushing the words at Patrick like they're the life vests that are going to keep them alive. "I do."

Patrick nods, like he never expected to hear anything different. "I do, too." And they kiss, soft and warm in the kitchen while Pete's glass of water sits forgotten on the counter.


End file.
